Kaguya Meek
'Character First Name:' Meek 'Character Last Name:' Kaguya 'IMVU Username:' Mitkkoto 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 04/01/189AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 4'9" 'Weight:' 88lbs 'Blood Type:' O- 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' Kaguya clan markings hidden under her fringe Scar over her bottom lip 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Meek tends to be quiet and reserved only becoming chirpy when around people she trusts strongly. She tends to be rather honourable when fighting, be it sparing or an actual fight she refuses to attack people on the ground and will wait for them to stand back up. Meek has a habit of getting flustered easily as well as being absent minded at times and the two go hand in hand with each other. In all situations Meek has shown to be driven towards a goal, be it finish her training, a mission or even something trivial. 'Behaviour:' Meek is too honorable for her own good, despite being driven by stories of war she follows her own swordsmanship code. When alone she tends to train with sticks or her own sword 'Nindo: (optional)' "How degrading" 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Kaguya Clan 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' N/A 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' Katana 'Strengths:' Kenjutsu Speed 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu Hand Seals 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 8 (16) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): -''' 'Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): -' 'Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): -' 'Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): -' 'Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): -' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 1 (5) Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): - 1 (3) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): - 1 (4) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): - 5 (10) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 sword (6) Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): '' List the other weapons here: 1 Rebreather (5) '''Total: 50 Fuinjutsu Tier I - +15 to inventory 1 Smoke Bomb (3 points) 6 Paper Bomb (12 points) Sealed in a Large Scroll with Generic Sealing Technique Total: 15 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Kenjutsu Kenjutsu Tier I - Allows for use of one sword. Fuinjutsu Fuinjutsu Tier I - Allows for 15 pieces of summonable inventory Taijutsu 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' 'Background Information:' Meek’s family moved to Amegakure a few years before her birth. It’s a young family, her parents being only 25 when she was born. Due to being from the Kaguya clan her parents were surprised to see her born with white hair yet took no notice to it and treated her no differently. When Meek was old enough she was enrolled in the academy where she began her training. Proving to be versatile in taijutsu and almost useless in genjutsu Meek somehow managed to graduate at the age of 12, not an uncommon thing. During her time in the Academy she also showed interest in the art and Kenjutsu adopting the honourable code that some swordsman used despite the fact she had no training in the art. This new code tended to get her into trouble as she argued constantly about attacking from behind. During one training exercise at the academy her new found honour was used against her when her opponent fell to the ground after a kick. As Meek waited for them to get up they threw a rock hitting her in the lip. Meek promptly reacted by picking the boy up and fighting him, picking him up again every time he fell over until the fight was called off. As a genin she shows drives not uncommon to others, her main goal is to become one of the most powerful Kenjutsu users in the shinobi world. 'Roleplaying Library:' Byakugan vs. Kaguya - 29/05/2014 Hospitals are degrading - 29/05/2014 Battle of the kaguya Isamu vs Meek Bandit Trouble - 2/06/2014 Uchiha Brother's Mess: Cleanup 9-23-14 'Approved by:' Kagato